Equalizers are commonly used in communication systems at a receive end of a communication transmission. Data which is transmitted in pulse form is subject to distortion by a transmission medium which results in the pulse being spread apart. The pulse distortion results in some of the signal energy of one pulse being spread into the signal energy of an adjacent pulse, thereby resulting in an error signal. The portion of the signal energy which is spread into a subsequent pulse is known as a post cursor waveform. Equalizers are used to compensate for this effect by reshaping the distortions to reform the pulse shape into its original form. Many different types of equalizers exist, and one of the general types of known equalizers is a decision feedback equalizer (DFE). Decision feedback equalizers function in a feedback path with a quantization circuit which receives an input pulse and quantizes or evaluates it signal energy. A decision feedback equalizer functions to recreate the pulse post cursor distortion, known as inter-symbol interference (ISI), and repetitively subtract the ISI from the received distorted pulse signal with the result converging to provide a compensated pulse shape. Conventional decision feedback equalizers suffer from error propagation during an initial convergence time period. That is, during the convergence time period a large number of errors are made and continue to be made before a reduction in the number of errors occurs. An example of a conventional use of a DFE in a transceiver is described by M. Arai et al. in an article entitled "Design Techniques And Performance Of An LSI-Based 2B1Q Transceiver", at the IEEE 1988 Globecom Proceedings, pgs. 25.2.1 thru 25.2.5. A solution to reduce DFE error propagation and instability resulting from ISI which is taught by Arai et al. is the use of multiple-tap filters having predetermined transfer functions to reshape the distorted pulse. Known solutions to improve convergence periods in DFEs typically require a significant amount of additional circuitry to be added into the circuitry.